whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Germaine
Germaine was Embraced at first to serve as a tool against Countess d'Adhémar. He was the 5th Anathema of the Red List and was later reevaluated to the 8th. Biography In his mortal days, Germaine was a devoted follower of Jacques Turgot in absolutist France. When his idol was dismissed by Louis XVI in 1776 due to financial pressure (and concerned Toreador), Germaine raged against the monarchy and joined with a revolutionary cell of , who were ghouled to the Brujah elder Critias. Although Germaine suspected supernatural involvement in his compatriots' strength and resilience, they refused to tell him their secrets until he was brought to their master himself, who resided in a small village in Switzerland. Germaine tried to coerce the vampire into giving him his blood, but Critias dismissed him, stating that he was destined for other things. As the Toreador became more oppressive on their mortal charges to keep the population from rioting, he met the Countess d'Adhémar, who was ensorcelled by his handsome face and impertinent behavior. He acted as a double agent, using the noblewoman, who was secretly a Toreador, to get close to the royal family. When the French Revolution began, Germaine's role was exposed and he found himself on the run from enemies among the Toreador elders who had lost their resources during the revolution. In 1792, Critias caught up to him and rewarded his role with the Embrace and tutored his childe in the use of his new powers before leaving for the New World. Germaine lived in Revolutionary France for a time, relishing in his new abilities and hunting counter-revolutionary elements to feed upon. In 1793, however, his old enemies had found him. He was cornered in a park by the Countess and her agents and only barely managed to escape with his unlife. He fled over the Atlantic and began to search for his sire, believing him responsible for the attack on him. During his travels across the United States, he came to despise the Camarilla, seeing them as corrupt as the court of the Bourbon kings of his lifetime, although he supports the concept of the Masquerade. For his transgression against the Countess d'Adhémar, he was placed on the Red List by the Toreador's sire, the Justicar Madame Guil. While Germaine mostly involves himself with elements of the Anarch Movement, the Sabbat has expressed interest in recruiting him and Critias silently supports his childe from the shadows, using him as a ploy against Madame Guil. After he was nearly finished off by Justicar Petrodon in Seattle, Germaine was on the run to the East Coast. In the late 1990s, Germaine reached Chicago. After a run-in with the local Sheriff, he quickly became friends with another Brujah, a boy named Damien. Together, they seek to educate the Anarchs on the true meaning of what they are all about. Character Sheet |clan = Brujah |sire = Critias |nature = Fanatic |demeanor = Visionary |generation = 6th |embrace = 1792 CE |apparent age = 20s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 6, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 7, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 |talents = Athletics 1, Brawl 2, Diplomacy 2, Dodge 5, Empathy (Carousing) 5, Expression 1, Intimidation 2, Intrigue 1, Leadership 3, Masquerade 3, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge (Fast-Talk) 7 |skills = Acrobatics 2, Debate 3, Disguise 2, Etiquette 5, Firearms 2, Lip Reading 2, Performance (Acting) 2, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Academics 2, Bureaucracy 2, History 2, Linguistics 2, Politics 4 |disciplines = Auspex 2, Celerity 6, Dominate 2, Fortitude 6, Obfuscate 3, Potence 4, Presence 6 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 3, Resources 3 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Germaine.jpg|From The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Germ.png|From Dread Names, Red List. Art of Ken Meyer, Jr. Germaine VTES 1.jpg|''Count Germaine'' VTES card. Art by Lawrence Snelly Germaine VTES 2.jpg|''Count Germaine'' VTES alternate. Art by Becky Jollensten References * * Category:Brujah Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Anarchs Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character